


О чем кричит ветер

by delannoie



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie





	О чем кричит ветер

Глава 1

 _1994 год_  


Вертолет летел над лесом, внизу извивалась река, вода поблескивала в солнечных лучах, словно чешуйки огромной змеи. Мерный стрекот лопастей, прорезающих воздух, раздражал Филиппа Кэллахена.

– Долго еще? – он выглянул из-за пачки бумаг, которую не выпускал в течение всего пути.  
– Еще полчаса. Если погода окончательно не испортится, успеем к ужину, – отозвался Ник, наблюдая, как небо на горизонте стремительно темнеет, словно хмурится, недовольное вторжением людей.

– Скорее бы, не люблю эти штуки, – провести выходные на берегу озера в охотничьем домике давнего друга семьи Рейнов было довольно заманчиво, но Филипп крайне не одобрял выбранный транспорт.

Ник даже шутил на тему того, что от бегства обратно в Ирландию Филиппа удерживает не долг перед «Наследием», а страх перед перелетом через Атлантику.

– Скверно. Успеть бы до грозы, – Ник наблюдал за показаниями приборов.

Едва он это сказал, ураганный ветер, налетевший с ужасающей быстротой, подхватил хрупкий вертолет и перевернул его. Машина оказалась детской игрушкой в руке ветряного великана.  
– Держись! – завопил Ник, вцепляясь в штурвал.

Вертолет, лишившись управления, стремительно приближался к земле. Перед самым падением Нику удалось кое-как выровнять машину.

***

– Ай! Ты убить меня хочешь? Медсестры в полевом госпитале и то нежнее были, – Ник попытался отпихнуть руки Филиппа.  
– Не хныкай как маленький, – Кэллахен с аптечкой обрабатывал его раны.

Им чудом удалось уцелеть. Захватив все, что можно было унести из разбитого вертолета, они добрались до реки.  
– Оставь, это просто царапины, – лицо Ника было залито кровью из разбитой брови, так что его слова выглядели крайне неубедительно.  
– Почти все, – Филипп смочил ткань разорванной рубашки в воде и хотел вытереть кровь.  
– Умыться я и сам могу, – Ник оттолкнул его руку.  
– Как хочешь. Мне же легче, – Кэллахен, скептически хмыкнув, устало опустился на камень.

Ник принялся перебирать вещи, которые им удалось вытащить из разбитого вертолета.  
– Рация сдохла и сотовый не ловит, – констатировал он вполне очевидный факт. – Если я правильно помню направление, то нам нужно двигаться по течению реки, тогда завтра во второй половине дня мы будем на месте, – с этими словами он принялся перекладывать вещи в походный рюкзак.

– Ты заметил странные перемены погоды? Шторм кончился так же неожиданно, как и начался, – Филипп сидел, повернувшись к нему боком, и словно высматривал что-то на том берегу реки, но мысли его были где-то далеко.

– Честно говоря, я больше думал о том, как посадить эту консервную банку и не угробить нас обоих, но это было и правда странно, – отозвался Ник. Он уже мысленно отругал себя, за то, что был не слишком-то вежлив.

– Будто кто-то управлял погодой, да? И, готов поклясться, перед тем как отключиться, я слышал нечто, похожее на крик, – Филипп нахмурился.

– Чудесно. Очередная чертовщина, – вздохнул Ник. – Значит, конец выходным. Когда доберемся до дома, Дерек наверняка захочет узнать, что за мистическая тварь угробила его вертолет.

***

Когда они дошли до места, где русло реки делало резкий поворот направо, уже стемнело. Отсюда, по расчетам Ника, оставалось часов шесть пути, но идти дальше в темноте было опасно.

Ник резко обернулся на звук хлопка.  
– Ай, – Филипп морщился, потирая шею. – Вот за это не люблю «выезды на природу». Насекомые!  
Ник не сдержал смешок.  
– Тебя они не кусают что ли? – Кэллахэн, кажется, был искренне возмущен такой несправедливостью.  
– Я толстокожий, – отшутился Ник.  
– Скорее, не вкусный, – пробормотал Филипп себе под нос, но достаточно отчетливо, чтобы Бойл это услышал.  
– Это было оскорбление или попытка пошутить? – Ник нахмурился, но губы его растянулись в усмешке.  
– Пошутить… Вроде того, – Филипп рассеянно махнул рукой. – У меня это никогда особо не получалось.  
– По крайней мере, ты пытаешься… – Ник сделал многозначительную паузу. – Не быть таким занудой, как всегда.  
Филипп закатил глаза и скорчил гримасу. Ник рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Заночуем здесь. Дальше отправимся завтра.

Глава 2

 _1992 год. Прошлое_

Их первая встреча два года назад не обещала ничего хорошего.  
– Это твой новый протеже? – Ник был настроен крайне недружелюбно.  
– Филипп Кэллахен, – молодой темноволосый мужчина вежливо улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
– Отец Кэллахен прекрасный специалист по древним языкам, – Дерек принялся красочно описывать таланты нового члена "Наследия".  
– Святоша? Ну, отлично. Добро пожаловать в Ад, отче, – Ник хлопнул Филиппа по плечу, отчего тот вздрогнул.  
– Это он так шутит, Ник у нас юморист, – взгляд Дерека мог бы убить на месте, имей он такую сверхъестественную способность, но Ник, за годы изучивший весь спектр выражений лица Дерека Рейна, только улыбнулся своей самой наглой улыбкой.  
– Ты еще увидишь, что я прав, – бросил он через плечо, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
Филипп непонимающе хмурился, провожая его взглядом.

Можно сказать, это была взаимная нелюбовь с первого взгляда. Они были людьми из разных миров, и средства решения проблем у них были разные.

Ник – с паранойей, присущей всем бывшим военным, чуть что – хватался за оружие. Филипп, интеллигентный выпускник семинарии, предпочитал договариваться с людьми.

Неведомо, какими путями Дереку пришла в голову блестящая мысль, что они прекрасно дополняют друг друга, и он частенько отправлял их на задания вдвоем.

Кэллахен казался Нику слабым и ненадежным напарником – тем, на кого нельзя положиться в случае, если дело примет серьезный оборот. А уж его неприязнь к оружию вызывала у Бойла богатый спектр эмоций: от едкого смеха до злости. Нику иногда очень хотелось дать этому святоше подзатыльник, чтобы тот спустился на землю и понял, в каком мире живет и в какой организации работает. Молитвы и святая вода не спасут от трехметрового когтистого монстра, желающего вцепиться тебе в глотку.

Филипп верил в Бога. Более того, он был священником. Это, пожалуй, раздражало Ника больше всего. Сложно быть атеистом, когда твоя работа тесно связана с потусторонним, но после всего, что он увидел за свою, пусть еще не такую длинную жизнь, Ник Бойл пришел к выводу, что если Бог и есть, то ему нет дела до людей.

Первое время Ника дико бесило занудство Филиппа. Ник психовал, отпускал едкие шуточки, Филипп упрямо поджимал губы и хмурился. Кажется, его было довольно сложно вывести из себя. Но со временем Бойл узнал, что отец Кэллахен может быть довольно остр на язык. За белым воротничком священника скрывался тот еще характер. Ник был уверен, что в этом тихом омуте водятся весьма зубастые черти. И чем дальше, тем более он становился одержим идеей: вывести этого «святошу» на чистую воду.

Приходилось, однако, признать, что и от его болтовни был толк. Как-то раз свидетельница, до того не желавшая даже на порог их пускать, поговорив с Филиппом, минут пятнадцать рыдала, тронутая его словами. После она долго пересказывала им биографии своих родственников. Дело о семейном проклятии, преследовавшем мужчин ее рода уже много веков, было раскрыто.

Далеко не сразу Бойл начал прислушиваться к советам Кэллахена. И никогда, будучи в трезвом уме и добром здравии, Ник не смог бы признаться, что, сам того не осознавая, он привязывался к этому человеку все сильнее с каждым днем.

Ему нравилось, как Филипп умеет иногда сказать метко, едко и по сути. Его почти забавляло, как священник закатывает глаза и вздыхает, заметив, что Ник скорее флиртует, чем выясняет информацию у очередного свидетеля женского пола.

Дерек, пожалуй, был прав, когда сделал их напарниками. В Кэллахене было то, чего не доставало самому Нику: уравновешенность, спокойствие.

«Покой» – это странное слово было слабо знакомо Нику. Но это ощущение будто обволакивало его рядом с Филиппом. Спокойный тон его голоса, мягкость и умение сопереживать – черты характера, прежде раздражавшие Ника, со временем стали вызывать у него уважение.  
Несмотря на все их разногласия, им было до странного легко вместе. Ник не из тех, кто запросто выкладывает, что у него на душе, но с Филиппом это происходило само собой. Они могли начать со спора или ничего не значащего бытового разговора, а через час Ник обнаруживал, что пересказывает какой–то дурацкий случай из своей биографии, а Кэллахен его очень внимательно слушает.

***

Филипп, будучи старше на несколько лет, поначалу воспринимал Ника как подростка, который сражается с ним за внимание Дерека, очевидно, бывшего отцовской фигурой для Бойла. Но постепенно он понял, что этот молодой мужчина повидал немало на своем веку, и в душе гораздо старше, чем иногда производит впечатление. Достаточно было увидеть, как собранно и уверенно он действует в критических ситуациях.

Напряжение вызывала и страсть Ника к прикосновениям. Будучи в хорошем расположении духа, он мог похлопать Филиппа по плечу, легко потрепать по волосам, а как-то раз даже попытался панибратски приобнять. Бойл так высказывал свои симпатии и антипатии. Непривыкшему к подобным вещам Кэллахену было сложно это понять.

Со временем Филипп пришел к выводу, что Ник не такой плохой парень, каким хочет казаться. Вспыльчивый, но отходчивый и искренний, колючий внешне, но добрый, отзывчивый и ранимый внутри.

Он мог сколько угодно осуждать методы Бойла, но и сам постепенно привыкал, что иногда лучшие аргументы в спорах с выходцами из Тьмы – это хук правой и хорошая пушка. Пока Ник был рядом, Филипп мог не опасаться за свою безопасность.

Особенно восхищало Кэллахена умение Ника найти общий язык с детьми.  
– Однажды ты станешь прекрасным отцом, – как-то раз заметил Филипп.  
Едва заметная тень скользнула по лицу Бойла.  
– Вряд ли найдется в мире такая сумасшедшая, что захочет завести со мной детей, – сложно было сказать, шутит он или нет. – Просто я сам немного ребенок. Вот я и понимаю их, а они меня, – объяснял Ник с улыбкой.

Их отношения с взрывоопасной стадии постепенно перетекли в стадию, на которой они друг друга вежливо терпели, тайно уважая. Переломный момент наступил, когда Бостонский дом Наследия попросил помощи Сан-Франциско в расследовании серии убийств с оккультным подтекстом. Виновным оказался не демон и не призрак, а обычный человек из плоти и крови: религиозный фанатик, ничем не примечательный католический священник.

После окончания дела Ник затащил Флиппа в паб. Тот с большим сомнением относился к подобному времяпровождению, так что забился в угол за столиком и отгородился от шумящего, болтающего, смеющегося десятками голосов окружающего мира книгой.  
Когда Ник вернулся с двумя бутылками темного эля, книга лежала на столе, открытая все на той же странице. Филипп даже не пытался сделать вид, что читает.  
– Знаешь, я никогда не понимал всего этого, – начал он, не дожидаясь, пока Ник сядет. – Религиозный фанатизм, вся эта мерзость, что творится именем Господа. Все эти споры о том, какая религия правильней. Ты сделал свой выбор, и ты следуешь ему. И какое тебе дело до того, какой выбор сделал твой сосед, пока этот сосед не начинает приносить в жертву своему Богу кошечек и собачек из твоего района?!

Подобные слова в устах католика звучали довольно необычно. Будь это одна из их привычных дискуссий, Ник бы не упустил момент пройтись по известному консерватизму католической церкви, припомнить крестовые походы и времена инквизиции, но сейчас он оставил эти мысли при себе. Филиппу нужно было выговориться.

– И то, что сказал кардинал: «Давайте не будем создавать лишнего шума и придавать это дело огласке, чтобы не волновать общественность. Вы же понимаете, как это все может быть представлено в прессе», – Ник даже представить себе не мог, что у Филиппа может так точно получиться изобразить голос его высокопреосвященства. – И после они удивляются, что люди отворачиваются от католической церкви. Мы покрываем преступников в наших рядах, где справедливость? Где правосудие? Вместо того, чтобы провести чистку в своих же рядах, мы находим внешних врагов и указываем на них, чтобы отвести глаза общества от грехов собственных. Как мы можем кого-то учить, если не желаем учиться сами?

В душе Кэллахена происходила жесткая внутренняя борьба между долгом и личными соображениями.

– Этот человек… Он был священником, слугой Божьим, как и я. Он взял его слова и извратил…  
Филипп замолчал, словно мысленно взвешивая каждое сказанное слово.

– Этот человек был сумасшедшим, больным фанатиком, а психов на свете не мало. Мы сделали все, что было в наших силах. Мы остановили его. Он больше никого не убьет, – заговорил Ник осторожно, воспользовавшись паузой. – А то, как отреагировал на это кардинал… – Нику очень хотелось завернуть пару словечек покрепче, но он сдержался. – Говорит о том, что он такой же человек как и все. Он тоже может ошибаться.

Кэллахен не стал ни спорить, ни что-то добавлять, и Ник продолжил.

– Я не знаю, кто в силах это изменить. Я, конечно, мог бы слить материалы дела в интернет, или отдать журналистам, но тогда, боюсь, проблемы возникнут не столько у католической церкви, сколько у Наследия.

– Нечего отдавать, – глухо отозвался Филипп. – Они все конфисковали, – он молчал с минуту. – Иногда я не понимаю, почему Бог допускает подобные вещи. Почему те, кто взялись следовать Его слову и нести в мир Свет, погружают его во мрак.

Филипп снова замолчал. Раскрывшаяся перед ним пропасть сомнений была велика и необъятна, и он стоял на самом ее краю. Ник, не зная, что еще сказать, ободряюще положил руку на плечо Филиппа. Тот накрыл его руку своей и легко сжал пальцы.

– Держи, – Ник придвинул к нему бутылку.  
– Я не… – Кэллахен замялся.  
– Тебе сейчас это нужно, – Ник говорил мягко, но настойчиво.  
Филипп провел пальцем по запотевшему боку бутылки.  
– Спасибо, – его улыбка была слабой, но взгляд лучился искренней благодарностью.  
Ник не знал, за что благодарит его Филипп. За поддержку, за выпивку или за все вместе, но с этого дня их отношения окончательно изменились. Теперь с уверенностью можно было сказать – они стали друзьями.

***

Ник Бойл медленно привыкал к новым людям. Но за тех, к кому он привязался, он мог не задумываясь отдать жизнь и был верен до последнего.

Огонь, весело потрескивающий в камине гостиной, Алекс и Джулия, со смехом что-то обсуждающие, Дерек в кресле с какой-то древней книгой, из тех, что Ник в шутку называл «легким чтивом», и они с Филиппом за партией в шахматы негромко ведут свою очередную беседу. Все эти детали складывались для Ника в чувство, так мало знакомое, но такое желанное – ощущение дома.

Глава 3

 _1994 год_

Закончив с костром, Ник расстелил спальник на земле и уселся, прислонившись спиной к поваленному дереву.  
– Можно задать странный вопрос? – Филипп устроился рядом, но так, чтобы быть поближе к огню.  
– Валяй, – Ник вытянул ноги, выбирая наиболее удобную позу.  
– Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы уйти из «Наследия»?  
– Ты серьезно? – Ник удивленно вскинул брови.  
Филипп кивнул.  
– Было дело. Я, если честно, вообще не хотел этим заниматься. Дерек уговаривал меня поступить в колледж, получить высшее образование и работать с ними. Но сразу же после школы я записался в армию. Все что угодно, лишь бы не идти по стопам отца. Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. Но эта работа…  
– Нас никогда не отпустит, правда ведь? – Филипп выглядел мрачно-сосредоточенным. Черты его лица словно заострились в этот момент.  
– В этом есть свои плюсы. Для таких как я. Солдат – он всегда солдат, – Ник пожал плечами.  
– И ты никогда не думал о том, что можно жить иначе? Более спокойно, – Филипп пристально смотрел на него.  
– Как говорится: «Не ищи покоя – в нем жизни нет». Это не для меня, – Ник снова пожал плечами.  
Похожую тему они обсуждали уже не первый раз.  
– Тебе больше нравится просыпаться по ночам от кошмаров, – тон Кэллахена показался Нику излишне сочувственным. А в жалости он не нуждался.  
– Много ты знаешь, – огрызнулся Ник.  
– Ох, извини. Нет, конечно, я не побывал в нескольких переделках вместе с тобой и ничего не знаю, – в его тоне было нечто среднее между раздражением и обидой.  
– Извини. Иногда я бываю настоящим…  
– Засранцем?  
– Ага, – Ник слабо улыбнулся. Он не ожидал от обычно вежливого и сдержанного Филипа таких слов.  
От реки тянуло холодом, Филипп поежился, придвигаясь ближе к костру.  
– Иди сюда, неженка, – Ник придвинулся ближе и обхватил его за плечи. – Так будет теплее.  
– Ага, наверное – Филипп неуютно повел плечами, с трудом подавив желание отодвинуться.

Ник был горячий как печка. Холод, кажется, не был ему страшен. Кэллахен возблагодарил высшие силы, что в неверных отсветах костра не видно, как вспыхнули его щеки. В последний раз его вот так обнимали много лет назад.

Они сидели молча. Бойл смотрел на огонь. Филипп украдкой наблюдал, как тени играют на его лице, пытаясь понять, что происходит в голове у этого человека.

Он не заметил, как задремал, склонив голову на плечо Нику. Костер медленно догорал, но Бойл боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить напарника.

В кустах что-то зашуршало. Ник мгновенно напрягся и медленно потянулся к пистолету. Какая-то ночная птица вылетела из кустов, смахнув в траву несколько пожухлых листьев.

«Спокойно, солдат, враг отступает», – мысленно съязвил Ник и всмотрелся в лицо Кэллахена – проверить, не проснулся ли тот.

Филипп безмятежно спал. Пушистые ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени на острые скулы. Пухлые яркие губы были приоткрыты. Ника словно горячая волна окатила. Ему стало тяжело дышать, пульс участился. Череда непрошеных мыслей проскользнула в разум ядовитой змейкой. Они уже не первый раз его посещали, но до сих пор он успешно гнал их прочь. Он долго списывал все на алкоголь, если их беседы с Кэллахеном происходили за бутылкой «темного», на позднее время, на усталость, на что угодно. Ему никогда прежде не нравились мужчины. Ему, он не мог больше этого отрицать, нравился Филипп.

Так бывает, что некрепко спящий человек просыпается, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят. Филипп пошевелился во сне, прядь волос упала ему на нос. Кэллахен вздрогнул еще раз и проснулся окончательно.  
– Что? – он сонно моргнул. – Я, кажется, отключился ненадолго. Извини, – подняв голову, он оказался буквально нос к носу с Бойлом.  
– Перестань извиняться, – Ник даже не подумал отодвинуться и удержал Филиппа, когда тот попытался отвернуться.  
Молчание повисло между ними густое и горячее.  
– Ник? – беззвучно произнес Филипп одними губами.  
Его серые глаза казались почти черными в полутьме. Как тот тихий омут, в котором водилось, возможно, и что-то пострашнее чертей. Ник так и не выяснил. Он не заметил, когда перешел черту, за которой ему стало плевать. Он просто хотел нырнуть в этот омут с головой.

Он поцеловал Филиппа, точнее прижался губами к его губам отчаянно и бескомпромиссно. Настоящим откровением для него стал момент, когда Филипп не только не оттолкнул его, но, напротив, подался навстречу, отвечая на поцелуй неуверенно и очень осторожно. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы Ник забыл обо всем на свете.

Далекий, полный безнадежной боли крик прорезал ночную тишину.  
– Ник, – Филипп остановился, словно мгновенно протрезвев от хмеля.  
– Это просто какой-то зверь, – Бойл настойчиво потянулся к нему снова.  
Звук повторился, на этот раз ближе.  
– Маааааа!.. – донеслось до них, и было совершенно очевидно, что это не животное.  
– Это человек! – Филипп вскочил на ноги. – Он, наверное, в беде. Мы должны помочь.  
– Тише ты. Там темень непроглядная, – Ник нехотя поднялся. – Вот, возьми фонарь.

Но прежде чем они успели добежать до деревьев, из леса появилась маленькая бледная фигурка.  
– Это… Ребенок?! – Филипп замер пораженный.  
– Вы не видели мою маму? – маленькая девочка лет пяти-шести вытирала со щек слезы подолом белого платьица.  
– Ты заблудилась, да? Пойдем с нами, мы отведем тебя в город и поможем отыскать твою маму, – Ник мгновенно переключился на ребенка.  
– Правда? – девочка перестала всхлипывать, подняв на него взгляд, полный искренней детской надежды.  
– Ник, на пару слов, – Филипп резко сжал его плечо и буквально оттащил в сторону. – Она не может с нами пойти. И не должна.  
– Ты с ума сошел?! Хочешь бросить ребенка в лесу?  
– Ник, Ник, присмотрись внимательней, что ты видишь?  
– Одинокого потерянного ребенка.  
– А тебя не смущает ее бледность и то, что если хорошо присмотреться, то можно увидеть силуэты деревьев сквозь нее?  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что она…  
– Призрак, – Филипп грустно кивнул.  
Он повернулся к девочке и мягко спросил.  
– Скажи, а где живет твоя мама?  
– Она тут, недалеко. Но я больше не могу ее видеть. Она ушла на небо, а я не могу, – девочка снова захныкала.  
– Покажешь нам дорогу?  
– Да! – у Филиппа мурашки пробежали по коже, когда малышка взяла его за руку своей маленькой холодной ручкой. – Идем!

Они шли всего четверть часа. Лесная тропинка стала расширяться, превращаясь в дорогу. Среди деревьев показался темный силуэт дома.  
Ник обошел его. Дом хмуро смотрел на них провалами подслеповатых окон сквозь проломленные доски деревянных ставен.  
– Нет, не туда. Сюда! – малышка потянула мужчин за собой.

Недалеко от дома лежал небольшой камень правильной прямоугольной формы.

 _«Здесь покоятся  
Дэвид Линдсей и его супруга Кэролин  
1940»_

Гласила надпись на нем, не слишком хорошо различимая в свете фонариков.

– Мама теперь живет здесь, – грустно сообщила девочка со всей серьезностью, на какую способен пятилетний ребенок. – Когда они заболели, я пошла к дяде Джеку. Мы ездили к нему летом. Но я заблудилась, а когда вернулась, все было уже так.

– И с тех пор ты здесь?  
– Ага. Раньше люди приходили, но никто не хотел со мной говорить. Кроме вас. Я звала, плакала так, что поднимался сильный ветер, но люди больше не приходили.  
Ник и Филипп переглянулись.

– Ты помнишь, где ты была… – Филипп неловко замялся. – До того, как вернулась домой?  
– Да. Я там бываю каждый день. Мне не хочется, но меня туда словно тянет.  
– Отведешь нас?  
Малышка внимательно посмотрела на него.  
– Хорошо, но я не люблю это место.

– Куда мы идем теперь, Шерлок? – Ник не совсем понимал, что происходит.  
– Туда, где она умерла, – бесцветно отозвался Филипп. – Очевидно, когда родители умирали, она пошла за помощью, заблудилась и умерла. Похоже, родственники, не получая новостей несколько дней, приехали навестить семью Линсей и похоронили их, а ребенок, оставшийся без достойного погребения, так и слонялся по этому лесу в поисках мамы почти 50 лет. Нужно найти то, что осталось от ее тела и похоронить.

****

Рассвет медленно окрашивал в золотисто-алый верхушки деревьев. Двое мужчин стояли перед свежей могилой в мрачном молчании.

Все было кончено. Призрак несчастной девочки унесся в мир иной воссоединяться с мамой, наступал новый день, и им пора было отправляться в путь.

Они ни словом не обмолвились о том, что произошло между ними ночью. Момент был не тот. Ник был уверен, что они наверстают упущенное, добравшись, наконец, до дома. И лишь изредка улыбался едва заметно, украдкой бросая взгляды на Филиппа.

****

Как и предполагал Ник, Дерек потребовал подробного рассказа об их злоключениях. Изрядно обеспокоенный и взволнованный, он уже собирался отправиться на поиски и даже переговорил с местным шерифом.

Остаток дня ушел на отдых и пересказ случившегося. Вечером Дерек признался, что слышал истории о разных необычных вещах, происходивших в этом районе. Все они, впрочем, были довольно противоречивы и не давали никакой четкой картины.

Ник этому совершенно не удивился. У Дерека Рейна были странные понятия о том, как лучше всего провести выходные. Аномальная зона его наверняка интересовала гораздо больше отдыха на природе. На следующий день он собирался отправиться в городской архив поискать какие-нибудь сведения о семье Линдсей, чтобы восстановить историю полностью.

Филипп особого энтузиазма не проявлял. Сославшись на усталость после ночных приключений, он рано отправился спать. Через полчаса Ник постучал в дверь его комнаты. Кэллахен не ответил.

На следующий день он вел себя приветливо, но достаточно ровно, стал более задумчив, чем обычно. Очевидно, трагичная история девочки-призрака и ее семьи задела Кэллахена сильнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. От природы чувствительный Филипп остро реагировал на подобные вещи. По опыту Ник знал, что его другу нужно побыть наедине с собой, прежде чем тот начнет говорить. И, как бы страстно ему не хотелось продолжить начатое у костра, Бойл не стал его трогать, решив дать ему время немного прийти себя.

Глава 4

Филипп Кэллахен стоял возле окна, перебирая четки едва заметно подрагивающими пальцами. Возможно, он только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

После того случая в лесу прошло три дня. Они вернулись в замок. Три дня он провел в мучительной агонии. Решение, принятое еще до этой поездки и казавшееся таким простыми и правильным, теперь нависло над ним Дамокловым мечом неизбежности. Отступать было поздно. Как бы больно ему не было, он должен был следовать долгу, остаться верен выбранному им призванию.

Ник вел себя удивительно сдержанно и вежливо держал дистанцию. Филипп разрывался между благодарностью за время, предоставленное на размышления и раздражением, что Ник не предпринимает никаких действий и чуть ли не впервые ведет себя так тактично; между отчаянным желанием поговорить с другом и страхом этого разговора, который мог положить конец их дружбе.

Филипп смотрел как ветер гонит по небу рваные серые дождевые облака. Небу не было дела до его душевных терзаний. Никакие высшие силы не смогли бы ответить ему, правильно ли он поступает.

– Что это за хрень такая?! – Ник ворвался в комнату Филиппа и чуть не сбил его с ног. – Скажи мне, что это неправда!  
– Что именно? – бледный как полотно Кэллахен обернулся ему навстречу.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я! – Ник ткнул его пальцем в грудь. – О том, что ты уходишь из «Наследия». Бросаешь нас ради своего Боженьки!  
– Ник… – подобная реакция была ожидаема, но сейчас видеть Ника таким, почти физически ощущать его боль и его гнев было невыносимо. – Я просто не могу больше так. Не могу разрываться между двух миров: церковью и «Наследием», – Филипп отвечал едва слышно, слова давались нелегко. – Я хотел тебе обо всем сказать…  
– А что это было там у костра? Маленький грешок на прощание? – Кэллахену казалось, его сейчас собьет с ног волной праведного гнева, так разъярен был Бойл.  
Он сделал шаг назад и прислонился спиной к стене, чтобы удержаться на подгибающихся ногах. Это было гораздо сложнее, чем он предполагал. Уверенность в правильности принятого решения таяла, словно масло на горячем ноже, вытесняемая отчаянным желанием раскрыть Нику все, что он чувствует.

– Это было… – Филипп осекся, понимая, что никакие слова в мире не смогут оправдать его позорное бегство после того, что он ощутил той ночью.  
– Если скажешь «ошибкой» я тебя ударю, – Ник говорил тихо, но угрожающе.  
Он шумно выдохнул, словно спуская пар. Бойл явно с трудом сдерживал оскорбления в адрес бывшего соратника.  
– Может, твой Бог и примет тебя обратно, но, на мой взгляд, ты просто жалкий трусливый лицемер.

Филипп сжал четки в руке так, что костяшки побелели и кивнул. Было бессмысленно пытаться объясняться с тем, кто этих объяснений слышать не хочет и уже все решил за тебя. Ник вышел, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. Оконные стекла проводили его испуганным дребезжанием.  
Кэллахен разжал кулак. Маленькое распятие, одна сторона которого была острее, оставило порез на его ладони, но Филипп этого не замечал. Немой крик застрял горьким комом в горле. Едва дверь захлопнулась, выдержка ему изменила, ноги подкосились, и он буквально сполз по стене на пол. Его всего трясло от беззвучных рыданий.

Тогда они не подозревали, что через два года встретятся снова.


End file.
